highschool love
by shadowbound27
Summary: what if Natsu is a prince that does'nt want to fall in love anymore because of what happen to his en he met Erza she is in the same situation as e was abandoned by her parents when she was a newborn e was adopted by Gildarts Clive.Will Natsu and Erza fall in love again with each others help?or will they remain the same?Sorry for the summarybut The story is good
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

**highschool love**

 **prologue:**

Natsu Dragneel is a prince and the fiance of Lucy Heartfilia but Natsu does'nt love Lucy he had something in his mind and that is the kindest in saber's academy in Fiore an ordinary girl that is why Natsu's parents Igneel and Gradeeney does'nt like her because he is a prince and he wants to marry an ordinary is at middle school now that is where he met Lissana Strauss,Mirajane Strauss and decided to order a man that is good at assassination to kill Lissana Strauss and to make Natsu love Lucy.

 ***flashback***

 **"** why do you call me Igneel-sama?"asked a dark haired an with black piercing all over his body

"I want you to kill this girl."he said while giving the picture of the girl name Lissana Strauss"I call you because you are really good at assassination you live no girl name is Lissana Strauss,Natsu fall for her and I want you to kill him in order to make Natsu fall in love with Lucy Heartfilia.A prince never marry an ordinary girl no one in the Dragneel clan ever do that.I want him to know his obligation as a go I know where they are now they are secretly dating I sent a spy and the spy is his own need to make sure that when you are about to kill the girl Natsu will not see who you are because I know he will suspect me." Igneel said"is that understood Metalanica?"Igneel added,Igneel is an older version of Natsu the only thing that is different between them is Igneel's hair is more darker than Natsu's,Igneel is more mature and Igneel has a straight scar in his left eye.

The man known as Metalanica hesitated for a moment before he nodded and said"I Metalanica as a right hand man of the king Igneel Dragneel will accept the orders given to me."Metalanica said

"good...now go"Igneel order with a sigh' _I thought I_ _never had to do this...but you live me no choice_ _Natsu we are going to take her away from you by force_ _if you only have listen to us no one will die_. _Also I'm sorry Zeref because of me you are going to betray your beloved brother_ 'Igneel thought

 ***meanwhile with Natsu***

"hheehehhe right that also happens to me when I was young I'm telling a joke to Onii-chan and Wendy and then when suddenly someone interrups you,you will forget what you are going to say eheehhe"Natsu said cheerfully.

"hey Natsu can you buy me icecream I really wants ice cream!"Lissana said in delightment while Natsu sweatdrop.

"o-okay I guess"with Natsu stand up while on the other hand he did'nt notice a black haired man talking with someone

"I want to come"Lissana begged

"no a gentleman doesnt want his lady to be tired by just buying an ice cream"Natsu said

"o-o-ok"Lissana said while blushing while Natsu gave her his signature didnt even notice the dark haired man

"ok Natsu is buying an ice cream and Lissana did'nt come with Natsu I think this is your chance uncle.."

"thanks for helping me know that I cant kill innocent people even I am good at assassination."Metalanica said

"you're welcome but I am not doing this for you I am doing this for dad and Natsu's sake"Zeref said

"still...I'll do my mission now get away"Metalanica said with that Zeref get away with his black he left a sound of a gun can be heard and then a silver haired girl fell to the ground.

Natsu turn aroud to see what happened his eyes widened in shock and only thing in his mind is to kill the one who did this to her"LISSANA!"Natsu shouted running towards her pushing all the people who goes on his way while dropping the ice cream inn his hand to the he get to her he called an ambulance came after that suddenly Natsu called Mirajane and is sitting at the bench when he heard Mirajane's voice he didnt know what to do.

"Natsu!what happened to Lissana and why are we here!?"Mirajane asked

"Natsu It isnt manly to take a prank in the hospital!"Elfman said

"L-lissana...Lissana...she was accidentally shot I...I dont know who."Natsu said while Mira gasped at what she heard"I-i-i-is that tr-true?"Mira asked with a tear in his eyes that suddenly flow when Natsu nod slowly also with a tear in his eyes and his head down to the they have been stopped by a nurse coming out from the surgery room

"are you and Mr. Elfman the siblings of the patient?we tried to stp her but she want both of you to come in she success the surgery but need time to recover" then the two nod leaving a crying Natsu who suddenly fell to sit with both of his arms clenched to fist tightly while holding each other and his head down resting on the clenched fist ' _Lissana...f-forgive me.'_ that is all in Natsu's thought right now and he keep repeating it.

 ***the other day***

Lissana slowly opened her eyes she blinked atleast 4 times and then she turn her head to see Mirajane holding her hands while sleeping peacefully"M-mira-nee?"Lissana asked then suddenly Mira slowly opened her eyes and saw Lissana awake she is happy that she saw her little sister awake then suddenly yelled her name while hugging her then suddenly Elfman woke up and stand up in the couch and said"Who is not manly enough to wake me up!"Elfman yelled while the girls broke into about an hour of talking Lissana finally asked "where is Natsu?"then Mira stand up and said"we talk to him about you we said to never ever meet you again"Mira said

"why onii-san he doesnt do anything it was my fault!"Lissana objected

"no its his fault that you are 's his fault because he is a 's his fault that his parents doesnt want you to be with him because he is a prince and you are just an ordinary girl!also he also accept what we said and he also said that if this is the only thing for you to be safe then he'll do it!"Mirajane yelled

"NO! you're just making that up i know Natsu will not do that"Lissana yelled

"no it is true he is not manly enough to take his family's wrath!"Elman yelled while Lissana cried her tear wont stop falling from her eyes.

"please...please Lissana for the last time I said this please get away from him"Mira begged while Lissana nod' _I think I cant forget him...even how hard I try to move on...he is the only one that I love and he is my first and last love_.'Lissana thought.

 ***meanhwile with Natsu***

"welcome home young master" a maid said"the king is waiting for you"she added while Natsu nod

"dad?"he asked while walking on his father's room

"come sit here there are things we need to talk about"Igneel said while tapping the side of the couch.

"ok first of all I will going to tell you that after you graduated college youre going to marry Lucy ok?"Igneel asked with a slight smirk while Natsu just nod sadly."good now for the second things I decided you to do and this is the last time I will said this..."he stopped for a moment"you will stay away from that girl."Igneel said with a slight venom in his voice.

"about that I already decided that.I will stay away from her for her but..."he hesitated for a second"I will going to America at least about 2 years."he finally said it with serious expression on his face.

"okay I'll let you."Igneel said before standing up.


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

**A/N:well I am sorry if there is wrong grammar in the previous chapter because english is not really my language.I mean come on I'm just a 10 year old kid who is doing a story in english even though it's not my on with the story.I will add some re-cap.**

 **I do not own fairy tail HIRO MASHIMA does.**

 **Highschool love**

 **chapter 1:the meeting**

 **re-cap:**

"welcome home young master"the maid said"the king is waiting for you"she added while Natsu nod.

"Dad?"he asked while walking on his father's room.

"come sit here there are things we need to talk about"Igneel said while tapping the side of the couch.

"first of all i'm going to tell you after you graduated college you're going to marry Lucy ok?"Igneel asked with a slight smirk while Natsu just nod sadly"good now for the second thing I decided you to do and this is the last time I will said this..."he stopped for a second"you stay away from that girl"he said with a slight venom in his voice.

"about that I already decided that.I will stay away from her but..."he hesitated for a moment"I will go to America at least about two years."he finally said it with a serious expression on his face

"okay I'll let you"Igneel said before standing up and leaving the room.

 _'whhhaaaaattttt!?just like that he will going to let me to go in America? I can't believe him...but if its for her sake I'll do it.'_ he thought with a sigh _'wait I forgot to asked him on when will I go to America damn it'_ he thought again before standing up and chase after his dad."WAIT!" he yelled when he saw his his dad look at him

"what?!"Igneel asked."I forgot to ask you something!"Natsu yelled again."will you stop yelling and come to me!"Igneel yelled"what! you're yelling to!"he yelled before running to him."so what is it you're going to ask?"Igneel asked when Natsu is beside him"oh yeah forgot bout that again Its youre fault that is why I forgot IT!"he yelled the last part"Will you stop yelling we are just centimeter apart!and it is not my fault when you are going to tell something then you forgot it IDIOT!"Igneel yelled"yeah that's it and who are you calling Idiot you knuckle head? I am going to ask you on when will I go to America?"Natsu asked "oh yeah you are going to America after you finished middle school" **(A/N it's just only one month after he finished mid school)** "Ok its just only one month I think I can do that"he said with his fist in the air"IM ALL FIRED UP!" he yelled while Igneel sweatdrop and ask to himself' _why do I have children like oldest one wanted to second oldest one is an idiot and the youngest one is cute but a cry baby'_ he thought with a sigh

 ***timeskip one month***

"yosh this is the day I am going to America with my brother and sister"he yelled **(A/N Natsu's father decided to bring Zeref with Natsu but when Wendy knew about it she said she wont stop crying if she didnt go with her brothers.)** "Natsu please stop yelling we are in the airport you are making a scene."Zeref said calmly"what is an airport brother?"Wendy asked innocently"Wendy,an airport is where planes pick passengers and other things you didnt know Wendy"Zeref said calmly then the speaker speak"people plane number 1 is ready please go to airplane no1 "

"come on thats our plane."Zeref said before walking away.

"Wait! what do you mean by that I wont ride a pla..."he was stopped by Zeref dragging him to the plane while everyone who see them sweatdrop."sorry...sorry"Wendy keep repeating it while bowing then she run to chase Natsu and Zeref.

"Ugggh how much longer Zeref-nee-chan."Natsu asked his face is green.

"about 23 hours more"Zeref said with his eyes close.

"whhaaaaaattttt (puke)"Natsu yelled then Zeref stand up and punch him in the gut until he fell to unconcousness

"well that should make it" he said while cleaning his hand with each other."why did father want us to ride a public plane even though we have a private plane?"he thought out loud before sitting again and fell asleep while Wendy is playing her i pod without even noticing what happened.

 *** timeskip 23 hours later***

"we are landing now please ready your baggage princes and princess please come out now your chauffer is waiting for you three"the pilot said

"wake up Wendy,Natsu we are here"Zeref said trying to wake them Natsu suddenly stand up and yelled"Finally I can get out of this cursed plane"he yelled while Zeref sigh"I think we need to carry Wendy to the car"Zeref said calmly before piggy back riding Wendy.

"Whaaaaatttt! I wont ride into another cursed transportation"he yelled."If you dont ride the car you cant get in the house come on Natsu I'll tell you how to prevent your motion sickness"Zeref said"really! come on tell me how"Natsu asked"I'll tell you when we are in the car"Zeref said before walking away"really!? come on!"he yelled before running to Zeref.

"Natsu you need to think that you are just in the house and this is not a car"Zeref explained then the car kept repeating it in his mind' _this is a house not a car a house not a car'_ Natsu kept repeating it until they are in their chauffer said"this is your new house the king said to bring you here."the chauffer said before getting out of the car and then he opened the door in the passenger's seat."finally I found a way to stop my motion sickness thanks Zeref!"he yelled before Zeref put a finger in his lips that means be quite Wendy is sleeping."can I go somewhere else I want to know this place"Natsu requested Zeref"be sure you won't get loss"Zeref said while Natsu nodded their house is big it has 3 floors the first floor is for guess then the second floor is the kitchen and on the third floor is for after Natsu place his things in his room he run through the door then yelled"I'll be back in dinner bye"he yelled before walking a short walk he was loss"damn it where was it again?"he asked to himself then suddenly he heard something.

"come on girl there is nowhere to run give us your body and money"a blond haired stranger said they cornered a girl with scarlet hair"no!" the scarlet haired girl yelled before kicking the man in the balls"damn it that hurts but I like hard to get type come on hold her Cobra" the blond haired is a dark red haired man with a scar on his right eye that reached his jaw line "dont order me like that Racer,remember I am stronger than you"he said before moving in the back of the girl and holding her hands so that she cant fight anymore but a sudden pink flash came and all he see is a pink haired man standing in front of the unconciouss Racer.

 **A/N so how was it please leave a review and pm me please I need it to Natsu is going to meet Erza how will it turn out and Natsu will go in another school what school was it?will Jellal come out in the story?That's the questions that needed to be answered so stay tune cause there are more chapters coming I dont have a school tomorrow because there is a typhoon here in the Philippines maybe I can update tomorrow;).Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 new school new life

**A/N:thanks for the reviews and I am sorry if there are many mistakes in the previous chapters because the wordpad cant keep up with my typing speed. Please review I need your review to bring inspiration so that I can continue writing this story If I cant update sooner or later that means I am busy with a school project,no internet connection,reviewing for our test and for science quiz bee(I am going to participate in the contest because I am the highest in the test so my teacher decided to be me the one who is participating in the contest),busy because there are practice for badminton,tired or feeling lazy and most of all losing the inspiration to write.(sigh) by the way on with the story a enjoy and leave a review;-).**

 **I do not own fairy tail HIRO MASHIMA does.**

 **Highschool love**

 **chapter 2: new school new love  
**

 **re-cap:**

"come on girl there is nowhere to run give us your body and money"a blond haired stranger said they cornered a girl with scarlet hair"no!" the scarlet haired girl yelled before kicking the man in the balls"damn it that hurts but I like hard to get type come on hold her Cobra he is a dark red haired man with a scar on his right eye that reached his jaw line "dont order me like that Racer,remember I am stronger than you"he said before moving in the back of the girl and holding her hands so that she cant fight anymore but a sudden pink flash came and all he see is a pink haired man standing in front of the unconscious Racer.

"w-who are you?"asked Cobra.

"I did'nt even think that there are someone like you in America"Natsu said sighing.

"If you wont tell me then you'll taste this!"he yelled then he threw a punch at Natsu who just caught it with one hand.

"Is that all you've got?I think people here are so proud of their self to harass a girl even though they cant protect themselves."Natsu said before throwing a punch at Cobra's gut who jump backward to dodge the attack."I think you're not bad at all"Natsu said mockingly.

"Damn you"Cobra said before punching Natsu at incredible speed but Natsu just simply sidestep it but he did'nt know that those punch we're just a diversion Natsu was punch in the gut by Cobra. He backed away due to the force of the punch.

"I think you underestimated me or you are just all talk"Cobra said while smirking while Natsu also smirk his hands holding his stomach that got punch but Cobra suddenly pull out a knife but the smirk on Natsu's face ai'nt fading."damn you...why are you smirking you bastard!?"with that Cobra charge at Natsu while the scarlet haired girl is on her suddenly grab Cobra's wrist that's holding the knife then he punch Cobra in the suddenly drop the knife."garrrrgh"Cobra growled."damn you..."he said before he fell.

"are you alright?"Natsu asked the gave her hand to help her stand up.

"W-who are you?"asked the scarlet haired girl.

"I thought the first phrase I will get after I help someone is thank you."He muttered".And I am the one who should asked you that!"Natsu yelled.

"damn it just answer me!"with that Natsu grew a tick mark on the head.

"at least you should say thank you before asking me that!"Natsu said.

"You...pink headed idiot.."she they started bickering with each other until Natsu stop.

"damn it I think I should'nt help you when those guys try to harass you.I'm going home and b the way thanks for me doing this all trouble just to save a girl full of pride."He said his hands behind his head as he walk away _'damn her who does she think she is damn her,she doesnt even thank me'_ he thought.

 _'damn him who does he think he I am the on who is wrong why didnt I say thank you to him.I need to chase him'_ with that she run but she doesnt him anymore ' _damn it.I wish we met again.'_

"I'm home!"Natsu said before walking to the kitchen and eat a spicy taco **(A/N: I dont know what he likes to eat in ova so sorry and taco is only the thing in my head right now)** **.**

"hey Natsu you're home what took you so long?"Zeref asked"do you have another fight again?Come on Natsu it's you're first day here and now you already have enemies?"Zeref asked irritated ' _I wish Im the one who got in trouble though'_ he thought before sighing"by the way Natsu you are already enrolled at Fairy academy so you are going to go school there tomorrow is that okay with you?"He asked"we are all schooling there."he explained.

"well if that is what father decided about then I'm in"Natsu said.

"you are first year now and please act more and by the way that school is really good can you imagine a first year student like you can become the student

council president?hahahahha I am so excited for tomorrow Oh how I wish there is someone who want to bully me"Zeref said while Natsu sweatdrop.

"Im going to my room now I need to rest for tomorrow."with that Natsu go upstairs to sleep.

 ***timeskip(tomorrow)** *****

 **"** (yawn)this is the first day of school come on let's go"Natsu thought out eating Zeref teach him how to drive because now he can stop his motion sickness but he still can't drive so Zeref decided to teach him every weekend until he learn for now he is going to ride with his brother's black they reach the school Zeref park the car to the parking lot and go to the office to get their schedule.

"I am going to go now Zeref-niichan will you lead Wendy to her room I'm in a hurry now to make my own rival."Natsu said while Zeref nod in approval When Natsu got into the his room's door he see his teacher.

"you must be Prince Natsu Dragneel from Saber's academy in fiore?"the orange haired man asked.

"you must be Gildarts Clive my homeroom teacher and please I dont want to be called prince for some reason heheheh"He said laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"well then please wait here until I give my signal for you to go in is that okay?"Gildarts asked while Natsu nod then Gildarts enter the room."quiet we have a new transfer student"with that they all sit in their chairs but a raven haired man is looking for something and he is half naked while on the other hand a blue haired girl keep looking at him with hearts in her eyes."(sigh while shooking his head slowly)He is from Fiore Saber's academy his name is Natsu Dragneel the prince of Fiore" he said while all of the student's jaw drop can be heard and most of them are girls who keep talking about the prince and once the door opened it reveal a pink haired of them were shock especially girls but the most shock one is the scarlet haired student.

 **A/N:hope you like it and leave a review or pm me:)**


	4. Chapter 4 thank you

**A/N:sorry for the mistakes in the previous yeah I forgot to add some questions in the previous chapter so here it Will Natsu learn how to drive?hahahahaha that is a hilarious question will Lucy or Jellal come out or will they come out?.What is the past of Erza (I decided to put a chapter that explains the past of Ezra but you will wait to see it)for now, on with the story.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail HIRO MASHIMA owns it and if I did Lucy will be with Loke,Jellal will be with Ultear,Natsu with Erza and other pairs.**

 **High school love**

 **chapter 3:thank you and new rival**

 **re-cap:**

"well then please wait here until I give my signal for you to go in is that okay?"Gildarts asked while Natsu nod then Gildarts enter the room."quiet we have a new transfer student"with that they all sit in their chairs but a raven haired man is looking for something and he is half naked while on the other hand a blue haired girl keep looking at him with hearts in her eyes."(sigh while shooking his head slowly)He is from Fiore Saber's academy his name is Natsu Dragneel the prince of Fiore while all of the student's jaw can be heard and most of them are girls who keep talking about the prince and once the door opened it reveal a pink haired of them were shock especially girls but the shockest is the scarlet haired student.

"hello I am Natsu Dragneel second son of King Igneel and Queen Gradeeney nice to meet you all and please don't treat me like a prince in this school because I don't really like that for some reason."he said smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

Whispered can be heard and most of it we're girls.

"wow he looks gorgeous I like him!"flirt 1 said

"damn you he's mine"flirt 2 said

"well It is nice to meet you Natsu-san please feel comfortable here"Gildarts said while Natsu nod eyeing everyone in their class then he saw the boy who is looking for his shirt and a blue haired girl looking at him with heart in her eyes besides them everyone seem normal but he saw a familiar certain scarlet haired They look at each other Before they yelled in unison"why does you have to be in my class!?"both of them yelled in unison while pointing at each other while on the other hand Gildarts who is looking at them sweatdrop at their antics.

 _'damn it what should I do should I thank him?'_ then a bulb appear above Erza's head _'yeah that should do it I'll thank him during lunch break'_ with that Erza is now planning on what will she do.

"well I think both of you know each other" Gildarts said

"well,we dont really know each other but we've already met.I dont know her name though."Natsu said whispering the last part.

"well I think you're lucky you idiot yo survive her wrath! hahahahahaha"The raven haired man said while that Natsu grew a tick mark on the head.

"who are you calling idiot you damn pervert!"Natsu said but before they start bickering with each other Gildarts stop them.

"well if you dont know them let me introduce them to you Natsu-san this Erza Scaret the student council president."with that Natsu just 'tsk'.

"or should you say the demon president"Gray muttered in a whisper tone.

"this is Gray Fulbuster...etc."after Gildarts finished they already started their lesson.

 ***after their lesson***

"hey Natsu right?"asked Gray who is now at his boxers Natsu nod."well...do you mind eating with us in the rooftop?"he asked.

"sure that would be great popsicle"Natsu said before packing his things then he follow Gray."hey Erza wanna join?"asked Gray while Erza nod.

 _'wait if I'm with them how should I say thank you to him? uggh this is all mess up'_ Erza thought before walking with they reach the rooftop they all take their place They form a circle Gray sat beside Juvia,Freed sat beside Gray,Natsu sat beside Freed then Erza sat between Natsu and Juvia but Natsu stand up.

"hey where are you going flame breath"Gray asked.

"I am going to call Wendy and Zeref-niichan"Natsu said while all of them we're shock

"whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttttt!"they all shout in unison while Natsu suddenly covered his ear with his hands.

"you have siblings Natsu-san"Juvia asked while Natsu nod.

"come on call them I want to meet them"Freed said then Natsu dial Zeref's phone #.

"hello?"the voice in the other line asked.

"hey Zeref-niichan...ummm my friends invited me to eat with them in the rooftop so you and Wendy can come along"Natsu said.

"I think it's okay I'll just get Wendy then we can come there"Zeref said while ending the call.

"ok he said he'll just pick Wendy"Natsu said then unwrapped his is a bento and another spicy taco.

"how can you eat those spicy tacos!"Gray asked while pointing at Natsu's taco

"I should be the one who asked you that how can you eat that frozen thing"Natsu said while pointing Gray's lunch but a familiar voice was heard.

"Natsu-niichan!"Wendy yelled waving at Wendy is Zeref.

"wow they are really a family that have bunch of pretty faces"Erza said in amazement at their looks.

"Natsu-niichan you know Zeref-niichan has a lover and she is pretty cute her name is J-je-jen what is her name again Zeref-niichan?"Wendy asked asked while while having a bite of her food and and then everyone sweatdrop

"oh her?,her name is Jenny Realight I'm not interested in her though"Zeref said having another bite of his food.

"whhhaaaaaaaaattttttt! why are you not interested in her?but if you dont like her can you give her to me pleasssee"Freed begged while everyone sweat drop After eating all of them left Natsu and Erza followed behind them but Erza stopped then Natsu notice it he also stopped no one notice them stopped because they busy Erza's eyes is foreshadowed by her bangs and there is a sight blush on her cheek.

"t-t-th-..."Erza stuttered but Natsu didnt understand any of it.

"huh what was that again Erza?"he asked.

"t-hankyoufromsavingmebackthere"she said very fast

"can you slow down I can't understand anything that you said"he said

"thanks you idiot."This time its slower.

"from what?"Natsu asked clueless.

"when you save me from those guys..."she finished her face bright red from embarassment of saying that.

"oh yeah...dont worry i'm just kidding you back there"Natsu said while placing his hands at the back of his head and showing his signature grin with that he walked away and Erza followed her face is still red.

 **A/N:so that's it please leave a review or pm me thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 clubs

**A/N:sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapter.I have decided that if the review didnt go at 20 reviews or more I'll stop this story :'( but if there many people who wants to continue reading this please leave a the story ;-)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **high school love**

 **chapter 4: clubs**

 **re-cap:**

.After eating all of them left Natsu and Erza followed behind them but Erza stopped then Natsu notice it he also stopped no one notice them stopped because they we're 's eyes is foreshadowed by her bangs and there is a slight blush on her cheek.

"t-t-th-..."Erza stuttered but Natsu didnt understand any of it.

"huh what was that again Erza?"he asked.

"t-hankyoufromsavingmebackthere"she said very fast

"can you slow down I can't understand anything that you said"he said

"thanks you idiot."This time its slower.

"from what?"Natsu asked clueless.

"when you save me from those guys..."she finished her face bright red from embarassment of saying that.

"oh yeah...dont worry i'm just kidding you back there"Natsu said while placing his hands at the back of his head and showing his signature grin with that he walked away and Erza followed her face is still red.

 ***time skip 1 week***

After 1 week everything go smoothly for Natsu. Natsu and Gray are always fighting but they we're always stop by Erza's deathly glare This day is the day where all the clubs are going to get a new members. Almost all of the club aim for Natsu especially the pictorial club **(A/N Im sorry I dont know what that called)** **.** But only one club is in Natsu's head the basketball club but the basketball club is not like the other they dont aim for him too much They aim for a basketball player that is good at basketball and one that play basketball seriously not playing just to be a star for the the girls. Natsu rested his head on his palm.

"why is it so hard to pick a club"he muttered he sat beside the window on his back is Gray in his other side is Erza and the one that is before Natsu is Freed.

"hey fire breath why dont you join basketball club but I doubt you are going to get in because of their coach"Gray mock with Natsu.

"Oh shut up you droopy eye.I already take a choice I am joining basketball club"Natsu said.

"Well I think you'll get a problem with that because everyone who wants to join go with a hard time Well except for me I am the ace of the basketball in middle school and Freed is the captain "He said.

"Thank you for the introduction" Freed said.

"Then why dont you see my skill at basketball then"Natsu said.

"Well good luck with Mr. Grumpy old man's grandson" Gray said before walking to the canteen because it is lunch break.

' _I wonder who he is talking about'_ Natsu thought.

"damn it I guess I'll join" he said shrugging of his thoughts.

"Who are you talking to?" Erza asked suddenly showing up beside him making him yelp a little.

"oh it's nothing" he said walking to the canteen.

' _what is he thinking now?'_ Erza thought.

 ***after school***

"oi pinky you are going to join the basketball club right?" Gray asked while putting his things in his backpack and putting it into his right shoulder, Natsu did the same but he put it into his left.

"yeah popsy I am going and don't be proud of yourself just because you are the ace of the basketball club. I am also the ace of the basketball club in the saber's academy you know that." Natsu said not really paying attention to him.

"now now Natsu don't be too upset I am sure my leading will lead the way for the basketball club to win again and also Gray's experience at playing basketball you know that?" Freed asked his eyes close while walking and mostly all the girls have heart in their eyes for seeing the prince and the two of the heartthrobs of the school.

"I am sure I'll kick both of you're asses when we battle. And what do you mean on win again?" Natsu asked not really know why.

"I don't know what happened but last year the ace of the high school basketball club just have a trauma but I don't know the whole story though I am just at middle school when that happened" Gray said before they finally reached their destination the school's basketball court. It is just like in other animes basketball court.

"look where here." Freed said before walking in. Then a voice was heard it came from a blond man with a lightning-like scar on his left eye.

"line up! Everyone that wanted to join!" He yelled then everyone move especially the seniors.(A/N: I will make some characters that is not in the anime)

"Let me introduced myself. I am Laxus Dreyar the grandson of Makarov Dreyar nice to meet all of you and nice to see again the seniors. I have rules that need to obey and do! First: If you don't like basketball and you just join to be a star and make girls fall in love with you leave now! Second: I don't want some players that don't know how to play. And three! : Love basketball!." The man known as Laxus said. "Introduce yourselves start with the seniors. Ryu start!" he said pointing at the boy who has a orange-ish hair his eyes were dark green he is about 6'6 tall.

"I am Ryu Heisuke from class 3-B." Ryu introduced himself then a black haired man his eyes were dark yellow he is about 6'9 tall.

"I am Haku Hagashi from class 3-A" he said calmly then everyone introduced themselves and Laxus also acknowledge Gray for having the title of the ace in middle school and not even realizing that Natsu is also the ace of his team when he was middle school.

"All you need to do is shoot at the three point line, do a lay up or a dunk, show you're dribbling skill or wherever you are good at then I will pick 12 members then I will team them up and battle them with each other to see who are the starting players and the substitute." He said before reading out loud the name of them . When Ryu perform he show some dribbling skills he move forward then he dribble the ball between his legs with a hard push so that it will make it faster when he is under the basket he make a lay up. After him is Haku he do a three point all of them we're perfect. He's score is 10 out of 10 of the balls he used and shot. After him is a blond haired man with a slight longer hair than Natsu. He do some three shots. After the other finished all that is left is Freed, Gray and Natsu. Freed go first he do some lay up. After that Gray do a dunk just imagine Rukawa's dunk in Slam Dunk. Then Natsu he pick 1 ball. Everyone don't know what he is going to do. Then he shoot at the three point line it goes in perfect then the ball bounce back because of the force then he do it again after the 9 shots he did he is still not moving on his place then he change his stance it is for dribbling then he dribble before he is under the basket he jump then make a very good dunk. Everyone watch with astonishment Gray's mouth is open even Laxus watch at what did this kid do then he spoke up.

"The one that enters and will play again as team A is Gray Fulbuster, Freed Justine , Nikon Sumagawa , Ryu Heisuke, Matsushi Makime and Shinome Asuka." He said then continued.

"for team B is Andi Yuan, Codi Seini , Tyron hoo jii, Haru Hagashi, Reo Naramo and Natsu Dragneel...I will give you a 15 min. Break then you will play." He said smirking at how will this end up.

A/N: sorry if I suddenly put sports I am just kinda been lazy this week sorry for the mistakes . leave a review.


End file.
